Hotel of the Second Best
by Blanke-Slate
Summary: 12 characters from 12 different anime/mangas wake up in a hotel. A voice claims to have brought them all there for an unknown reason. They are paired and split into teams after a series of challenges. Can they find a way back? Do they want to? (Loosely Hiei's(yu yu hakusho) point of view) [Rated T because of violence and bleeped out swear words.]
1. Chapter 1: The Mystery Box

Greetings, I won't say much except that this is my first fan-fic so don't be to harsh on it. I believe there is always room for improvement. Constructive criticism is appreciated. I know my chapters are quite short, I aim for around 1000 words per chapter. But I should upload more often.

Have fun!

(Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except the mysterious voice who will be introduced later. Hiei and Kagome belong to their respective owners. If I owned them I wouldn't be writing fan-fiction.)

* * *

**Hotel of the second best**

**Chapter One: The Mystery Box**

Hiei woke up suddenly. It was dark, too dark. Even with his Jagan eye he couldn't see anything. He reached out in front of him, only to find he was in an enclosed space, no bigger than a coffin. He wouldn't allow himself to panic, he ignored to pull of fear and tried to break out, only to find himself shocked by powerful seals. He growled, than jerked as he heard a voice. The voice seemed to be projected, loud enough to hear even inside his confinement.

"Good morning maggots!" the voice was low and masculine, yet seemed to be filled with glee.

"I've set up a little experiment today, there are twelve people in this vicinity in total. Two people in each room. However, one person in each room isn't bound or confined, while the other is sealed in a coffin." The voice laughed, a laugh that would chill any normal person to the bone. But Hiei wasn't your average human. "The person who is free is given a choice, Free your room-mate, or don't. Remember that your room-mate could be anyone, your enemy, or something much, much worse." It paused, "Good Luck maggots!"

Hiei kept a cool head, he couldn't rely on his 'room-mate', after all, when had he ever relied on others? But he was beginning to realise there was no other way out of this prison. He sighed, this was not a good day. He was surprised to hear a voice, a feminine voice, calling out to him.

"Give me a second, I'll get you out of there."

"Why?" Hiei asked, the voice on the other side was quiet for a moment.

"Isn't it just the right thing to do?" Hiei sighed, 'great, another naïve child'. The edge of the coffin door cracked open, the light was almost blinding. Hiei emerged, rubbing his eyes and looking at his '_saviour_'. She was female, with long black hair and blue eyes, she was wearing a school uniform. She looked startled, probably by his appearance. Hiei almost smirked, definitely human. She smiled, and went to introduce herself. "My name is Higurashi Kagome, I… woke up here, and you know the rest. What can I call you?"

Hiei inspected the room, "Hiei. Just Hiei."

"…Hiei…" She murmured. "Do you remember getting here?" Hiei thought for a moment, he had been on a mission with the Renkai Tentai, it was ridiculous, as usual. He had been chasing a demon vigilante, then just blackness. He couldn't remember anything past that point. It angered him. He turned to the girl, this… Kagome.

"No. And I assume you don't either." He replied curtly. The room was furnished like a hotel, with two beds, a cabinet and a window covered by a curtain. Hiei tried to open the door, but it was sealed from the outside. He growled.

Kagome watched him pace the room, inspecting everything before stopping in front of the window. He drew the curtain a bit, then let it fall. The very air seemed to chill around him.

"What's out there?" Kagome asked, walking closer. Hiei waited a moment before answering.

"I doubt this is Ningenkai." He said, his voice low. Kagome was about to ask what he meant when she saw the outside world. They were completely surrounded by an ocean of red. She stumbled back, but remained calm. "That makes no sense, where else could we be?"

Hiei sighed, "Not any of the worlds I know."

"What's that meant to mean?" She was annoyed by the fact that this Hiei person was still absolutely calm. He looked at her, "It doesn't matter. We just have to wait." He leaned against the wall, closing his eyes. If Kagome had been closer she may have seen the green light ebbing from behind his headband.

"How are you okay with this?" She asked, frustrated and worrying for her friends, were they in this madhouse too? Hiei just shrugged, ignoring her. She frowned.

After a few minutes she spoke again, "So, where are you from?" she was trying to be nice but this guy just seemed cold. "I wander." He replied curtly, at least he was talking to her.

"Really? So you travel?" She asked, still attempting to break the ice. Even though he didn't let it show, this girl was beginning to annoy him.

"Not really," He said coldly, "I just don't have anywhere to return to."

"You're homeless?" Kagome's face was concerned. A useless emotion to Hiei.

"Mostly by choice." Hiei was determined to stop this conversation. Silence fell again. With no kind of clock or natural light in the room they had no way to tell how much time had passed. She sat on the bed, trying to keep calm. Hiei just waited, eyes closed. After what could have been 30 minutes or 3 hours they heard the voice again.

"Well done maggots!" The voice didn't sound pleased at all, "You all had the same reaction and opened your partners coffin. These will be the pairings for the remainder of your time here. In a minute your doors will open and you will meet one other pairing. What you do is your choice. Have FUN!"


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the Neighbors

**Hey! New chapter's up. Like I said earlier, my chapters are short, only around 1000 words each, but that means I'll upload more often.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN Any of the characters here except the mysterious voice who will be introduced later. All other characters belong to their respective owners. **

**See you at the end!**

* * *

Hiei stood as the door clicked and opened, quickly crossing the room. Kagome followed, concerned about what they might find. It was an open room, the only furniture was a television set into the wall. Hiei looked around, noticing another door next to theirs. He was shocked to see a long pale object emerging at a normal head level, so above him. He watched, it seemed to be hair. A pompadour. His mind instantly thought two things. 'Idiot' and 'Kuwabara'. He watched as the person entered the room. He was too tall to be Kuwabara, and he wore glasses and expensive human clothing. So definitely not Kuwabara. Hiei almost sighed in relief.

He was followed by another male human. He had unruly black hair and bags under his eyes. He stood at nearly Hiei's eyelevel, but he seemed to be slouching. He wore baggy clothes with no markings or tags. Although he seemed to look like a lazy weakling he carried an air of authority and intelligence. He didn't seem to be shocked by their surroundings. Kagome was first to speak.

"Greetings, I'm Higurashi Kagome. It's nice to meet you." She said politely.

"Likewise, I am Himekawa Tatsuya." The tall boy with the pompadour replied confidently.

"Just call me L." The slouched boy murmured.

"L?" Kagome questioned.

"I don't give my name out." L curtly replied, polite yet firm. "I assume neither of you remember getting here." It wasn't a question. He watched Hiei cautiously for a few seconds, before deciding that he didn't seem hostile. He spoke again, he seemed to be gathering information. "Where did you both come from? On earth that is." Kagome frowned, unsure what he truly meant and where they are now.

"I came from Tokyo, but…" She had been with Inuyasha in the feudal era before she had woken up here. But she couldn't tell them that. Hiei remained silent, he didn't care to answer these humans.

L nodded, "It would seem that the three of us live in Japan, which should be helpful with any means of escape." He stated again. Himekawa addressed Kagome, "What's the shrimp's name?" Hiei growled, this guy was to similar to Kuwabaka.

Kagome looked at Hiei and sighed, "He said his name is Hiei." L nodded, it was obvious that this 'Hiei' was either too arrogant or too much of a lone wolf to talk to them, likely both. This whole situation confused him, but he could always rely on fact. It didn't help that his last memory was of Light Yagami standing over him as he… died, and his realization that he had been right all along. Light had been Kira, but he wondered if that even mattered anymore. After that there was nothing. He had woken up in a hotel like room, with a coffin sealed by chains. He spoke again.

"I believe we all have something in common that would have made us targets to be brought here. Please tell me anything about yourselves that you are willing to share." Kagome was first to speak, she decided that she should tell them what she could if she wanted to find a way home.

"I'm mostly an ordinary girl, except, and you probably won't believe me, I have seen… demons." It wasn't too much, but it was something that was a unique factor to her. L looked shocked for a second, before once again taking a blank expression. Hiei said nothing. But Himekawa spoke.

"Well there's a similarity. I have also been in contact with demons. A… friend… of mine is raising a baby demon lord." Himekawa paused on the word friend as if it was a new concept. L nodded before speaking again.

"I believe that we have all had experiences with… things from other realms." Hiei almost smirked, but remained silent.

"Have you also seen the demons?" Kagome asked.

L shook his head and sighed, he wondered whether to tell them the truth or not. He made a plausibly lie inspired by the Kira investigation, "I just had a run in with a shinigami." Hiei raised an eyebrow, slightly interested. It was unlikely for a human to have seen a ferry girl, unless... Hiei smirked, he wasn't the only one with secrets.

"What about you Hiei," Kagome asked, trying to persuade him to join the conversation, "Have you seen a Shinigami or a demon." Hiei visibly smiled, a cold and threatening smirk, before looking at the group directly.

"I am a demon." He stated.

Kagome frowned, if he was a demon she should have sensed it! But looking at him she realised that the bandages on his arm, and his headbands could be wards or seals, confusing her senses. It explained why his coffin had been locked with paper seals and not chains. Himekawa seemed the most shocked, reaching slowly to the stun baton in his jacket. Just in case. Hiei saw this small gesture and sighed. "Relax idiot, I'm forbidden from killing humans at the moment, although I doubt you'd be worth my time." Himekawa scowled, but kept on guard. L bit his nail, thinking carefully. Although he had never encountered a situation like this he had to think rationally. Kagome desperately tried to break the tension.

"Well, there's a similarity…"

L sighed before straightening up, he was surprisingly tall. "I believe that our captor will contact us any minute now." Himekawa looked at him and growled.

"How would you know that?" He advanced towards L, "Are you in league with this f$%#er?!" L sighed again.

"No but it's fairly obvious. If what he said is true and there are twelve people here, there are likely to be two other groups like ours. He also said we what we do is our choice, as well as hinting on there being aggressive or murderous entities within the coffins. He is expecting the groups to fight. Given the amount of time we've been here I would say any battles would be finishing around now. He also put televisions into the larger rooms, likely to show us a recorded, or live message, probably of himself."

L stated each fact as if it was obvious. Himekawa scowled. Kagome watched in wonder, but L sighed, this should have been common knowledge. Hiei almost grinned, the barefoot human was much more intelligent than he was letting on.

As if on time the television crackled to life the voice speaking again. A figure appeared on the screen. It was a man, but it was too dark to see his face. He had black hair with white tips parted at the middle by a headband with an ancient Egyptian snake statue attached to the middle.

"Welcome maggots, to stage three. You will now be put into teams of six. One of the three groups had a little scuffle, so those two pairs will be separated. Now is a good time to mention that you should look after you're partners. Because if your partner dies, your life is forfeited too. Teehee. Try to play nice… however, I won't stop you if you decide to fight. Remember, there is a reason there is two teams. Enter the next station, meet your new 'friends or foes' and continue to the next room, there is a living area and separate dorms for partners. Good night maggots."

* * *

**I'm not as proud of this chapter and if you noticed any mistake please point them out so I can fix! See ya next week with new uploads of this story and my other story, 'The Murder Suspect Who Didn't Have Eyes'. Also I may start uploading another fanfic that I've been working on, no promises though.**


	3. Chapter 3: Introducing Team Alpha

**I'm back again, as promised. The disclaimers at the end of the chapter.**

**Enjoy,**

**Blanke**

* * *

Himekawa entered the room first, followed by Kagome, L then finally Hiei. Upon entering the room they were surprised to see it was identical to their room except it seemed to have a wall down the middle. The only other difference was the burn marks and cracks covering the floor, walls and ceiling. A man in a blue uniform, likely a military officer, was standing next to a woman with shockingly green hair, in a white outfit. The man had small scratches while the woman seemed to have deeper wounds. Kagome ran over, "What happened?" she asked, applying pressure to one of the woman's nastier wounds.

"We had a fight with one of the other two." The man said simply, his voice had an aura of authority, "I'm going to take her into the next room. If our captor was telling the truth there should be a bed we can lay her on. We can handle introductions later." He lifted the woman gently and carried her through the door, the others followed.

After what seemed like half an hour, they sat around a table. The area was decorated like a hotel, following earlier patterns, they sat in what seemed to be a living area. The green haired woman lay in a separate room sleeping, her wounds bandaged. The man spoke quickly and directly.

"I suggest we introduce ourselves individually, stating our strengths and specialties. My name is Roy Mustang, I am an alchemist specialising in flame alchemy. My partner is apparently named C.C. abilities unknown. I am assuming everyone here has a unique ability or quality, probably the reason for our capture." He turned to Himekawa, expecting him to continue.

"I am Himekawa Tatsuya, heir to a high class family. Specialising in Yakuza tendencies." This made sense to the others. It was L's turn.

"I am L." His knees were tucked into his chest and he balanced on his toes. "I worked as a detective. I would agree with the unique quality theory," he nodded to Roy, "But I also believe that it is highly probable we are all from different worlds." Roy nodded, while most of the others looked shocked. Although L then gestured to Himekawa, Kagome and Hiei, "But it is also likely that you three are from similar worlds if not the same."

Himekawa frowned, "how do you figure that?" L took a second than continued. He was adding sugar to a cup of tea from the next room, a kitchen.

"Well you all came from a land called by the same name, and you even share knowledge of a similar species of demons. Also you two," He pointed at Himekawa and Kagome, "Are wearing similar types of clothes, the difference being the quality of the material. You both still attend school although Himekawa's school has no dress code."

"But you also wear modern clothes and said you'd been in Japan." Kagome replied. L thought for a moment before asking, "Have you heard of Kira?"

"No…" Kagome answered, "But if that's a world figure it's likely I wouldn't have, I'm not really aware of modern trends." Himekawa also shook his head.

L sighed, "If we were from the same world you would know. It was impossible not to know Kira." L seemed distracted by the topic, he almost looked worried. Kagome noticed he spoke in past tense about his world. Roy coughed and broke the silence.

"That theories probably the most accurate. My world doesn't even have a Japan." He gestured to Kagome, "We should continue with the introductions." Kagome took a breath and began.

"I'm Higurashi Kagome. I travel to Japans Feudal era," She stopped for Roy, "About 900 years ago. I am helping a group of demons and humans to gather shards of a jewel that can grant wishes. I specialise in purifying tainted souls, and I work as a miko." Roy nodded and the group turned to the other side of the room, next to the window, where Hiei stood. He raised an eyebrow.

"Hiei. Fire demon. Katana." He showed the blade hanging at his side. He continued looking out the window. In four words he had introduced himself, and he seemed unlikely to elaborate.

'A weak link or a lone wolf?' Roy wondered, already planning how the group could work together.

They heard a voice over an intercom. The voice of their captor. "Now you've all introduced yourselves I guess I'll do the same." The voice seemed to smirk, "You may all call me Gambler. I advise you all stay in your rooms for now, although there are vicinities like training areas, libraries and infirmaries that will open tomorrow morning. Oh, and I put clocks in the individual bedrooms. It is currently 2 am. Good night maggots." There was a click and the room was silenced. Everyone had realised that their captor could obviously hear everything they said.

After a few moments Roy spoke up, "I suggest we all try and get some sleep. We'll meet again at 9 o'clock tomorrow."

The others nodded and headed into the separate rooms. In the end only Kagome and Hiei stood in the main room. He flicked his hand in her direction, "go to sleep woman." She looked concerned but nodded and crept off, but as she left she could have sworn she'd seen a green glow across his headband. Probably nothing.

Hiei stayed up, keeping watch. He never was a trusting person. He continued using his Jagan in an attempt to find anything that could enlighten him to their location, but to no avail. He sighed and sat in an armchair by the window. He barely ever slept in a bed anyway, it just felt wrong. He stayed awake but rested his natural eyes. He hated this whole situation. He knew this 'Gambler's' threat was real, after all, hadn't he managed to capture them all? He exhaled and wondered if anyone from his world was looking for him. He banished the thoughts from his mind, he didn't need them.

* * *

**Phew, I'm not really that proud of this chapter, but it's okay I guess. The next chapter should be better, it has a fight scene! Yay, fictional violence!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Hiei, Kagome, Himekawa, L, Roy or the briefly mentioned C.C. I DO own Gambler, he is a character designed by my co-worker used in my professional writing.**

**Let me know what ya think,**

**Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4: Hiei's Attitude

**Hello again! Next weeks issue may be a day late, I'm going away and I don't know when I'll have access to internet. I'm pretty happy with this chapter.**

**In the next chapter there's a fight scene, so hopefully it'll be longer than this one.**

**Disclaimer at the end**

**Enjoy,**

**Blanke Slate**

* * *

Kagome woke up early, surprised to see a roof over her head. Then she remembered yesterday's events. She sighed, worrying for her friends, they were probably searching for her. She looked over and saw Hiei's bed empty and unslept in. She got up, noticing a closet with a note on it. It was a handwritten note, 'I left some clothes for you both. Xxx Gambler.' She opened the closet to find two different draws of clothes, one side with female clothes and uniforms in her size. And the other with black clothes for a shorter person, probably Hiei's. She grabbed some clothes and went into a bathroom connected by a curtain. After a quick shower, a luxury she didn't usually have, she left the room.

The others were all in the living area already, looking at a newly placed clock on the wall it seemed to be 8:45. Roy waved her over, introducing her to the green haired woman, C.C. She smiled and shook her hand. "You must be Kagome, seeing as you're the only other female." She stated, "Roy filled me in on last night earlier."

"How are your wounds?" Kagome asked, concerned C.C. was up and about already.

"Oh, they're already healed," C.C. replied with a wave of the hand. Kagome was about to ask more when they all heard a voice. His voice. "Good Morning maggots! Congratulations on surviving till your second day! All extra vicinities are now open. I suggest you don't let yourselves become rusty. You never know when a fight will begin. Well, unless you strike first. Have fun and wait for the next announcement."

Roy called the group to the table, "we should probably go along with this, at least until we learn more about this place. In the meantime stay in your pairs, let's meet back here at 3 o'clock to discuss any findings." He dismissed them. Much to Himekawa's disapproval it seemed Roy had taken the position of leader among them.

L and Himekawa went to the library, Roy and C.C. decided to explore the halls then stop in and meet Hiei and Kagome at the 'training area' later. Kagome followed almost helplessly with Hiei to the training area. It was a huge room, with a boxing ring down one end and multiple different exercising areas. From classic weights to a small cubical that seemed to fire lasers from all directions, there was an astonishing amount of equipment. Hiei checked the windows and walls, searching for anything out of the ordinary, even just a way out that didn't lead straight to water. After ten minutes of searching he walked into the centre of the room, where Kagome stood.

"What exactly are you looking for?" She asked, she was unsurprised when he said nothing but murmured "Hn."

"You know we have to be able to trust each other if we're going to be able to leave this place." She said, trying desperately to get along with him.

"No we don't," Hiei replied coldly, "you just need to stay alive. Gambler probably is going to force us to fight the other group he spoke of, and as long as neither of us die, we'll be able to find a way." He turned away from her, walking towards a pile of weights.

"But isn't it important to be able to rely on each other to help in times of need?" She questioned, finding it harder to converse with Hiei by the moment.

"No, just stay out of trouble." It was obvious that he was underestimating her, thinking only of the threat to his own life.

"Do you even care about anyone else here?" She fumed.

"No. I do not care now, and I probably never will. I will work with the group because there is a greater chance for finding a way back. I do not, however, care about the group's survival." It was the largest amount of words she'd heard him say in one go, and somehow every single one of them angered her. Hiei did not notice her raising rage, he was fitting weights onto the end of his sword. Kagome sighed, giving up on talking to him she looked around the room. Finding a modernish treadmill she decided to run for a bit to both relieve her of her aggression and to warm up. Hiei had weighted his sword and was proceeding to do an elaborate series of flips, striking the weighted blade through an army of non-existent enemies. To Kagome's eyes she could barely see his movements.

After an hour of varied training the door opened again and Roy walked in, deep in conversation with C.C. "Anything significant here?" he asked, Hiei simply shook his head and continued hitting a punching bag. Kagome sighed and walked over to Roy, "He searched the place when we got here but didn't find what he was looking for." Roy raised an eyebrow but nodded. He went over to the punching bag next to Hiei's and began hitting it. C.C. went and sat next to Kagome on a side bench,

"Roy's been contemplating Hiei, trying to think of a way to get him to join the team properly." C.C. stated.

"That may be impossible," Kagome sighed, recounting the events of earlier.

"True, but Roy met up with L this morning and thought of a simple plan. All he has to do is get Hiei to respect his power as a leader." Kagome wondered what he was going to do.

Roy stood beside Hiei, who ignored him for the most part.

"Hiei," Roy spoke finally, "There is a platform down the end of the room. Do you want to spar?"

"Why?" Hiei replied in usual monotone.

"I'm a flame alchemist, you're a flame demon. Doesn't it make sense?" Hiei almost smiled.

* * *

**Hey guys, please let me know what you think, if you spot any errors I'm happy to update.**

**[DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN characters from Yu Yu Hakusho, Inuyasha, Beelzebub, Death Note, Full Metal Alchemist or Code Geass. I DO OWN the character of Gambler though. ]**


	5. Chapter 5: The Locked Door

**Hello again. **

**I am really happy with this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN characters from Yu Yu Hakusho, Inuyasha, Full Metal Alchemist, Code Geass, Death Note OR Beelzebub.**

**I DO OWN the character of Gambler. He is an OC created by my co-worker who has given me permission to upload this.**

**Thank you,**

**Blanke Slate**

* * *

Hiei left his sword out of the ring, he didn't want this fight to end quickly. Roy stood at the far side of the platform, stretching. Hiei stepped up to the ring, he wouldn't kill the mortal, but he wasn't going to go easy. Kagome blew a whistle signalling the beginning of the match. The rules were simple, fight until one surrenders or the ref, Kagome, deems a winner.

Hiei attacked first, his speed making it seem like he'd disappeared to the average eye, but it seemed Roy Mustang's eyes were not average as he blocked the punch Hiei had thrown and even countered with a few jabs of his own. Hiei smirked, this was going to be interesting. Hiei threw another few attacks, which Roy blocked, parried and countered. It seemed he had an extensive experience in combat, definitely military.

After 10 minutes of intensive hand-to-hand combat Kagome suggested that they take a break, then proceed to fight two more rounds. In the second round Roy decided to get serious, rubbing his gloved fingers together generating a spark in his left hand, an explosion of flame engulfing Hiei.

Kagome was shocked by Roy's ruthlessness, she was about to call out when she saw a figure standing in the blaze. Hiei brushed some of the flames off his shoulder, he was completely unharmed, even his clothes weren't scorched.

"Normal flames cannot affect me." Hiei smirked, "Now how about I show you some of mine?"

Flames erupted from his hand like a flame-thrower as he snarled "Fist of the Mortal Flame!" The flames rushed towards Roy, who used the flame alchemy transmutation circles in his gloves to create his own flame, burning the oxygen in the air before Hiei's flames, allowing them to burn out without reaching him. (**Science!**)

Hiei's hand, still alight by the mortal flame, smashed into the platform, causing the ground to crack and shake. While pieces of the ground flew through the air Hiei ran towards Roy. Hiei stayed at a speed visible to human eyes, he didn't want them to know exactly how fast he could be, in case they ever needed to fight for real. As he ran towards Roy he jumped, kicking off a piece of tile above them he sped behind Roy, attacking with a kick. But Roy was ready, he turned and blocked Hiei's kick with his forearm. The two of them exchanged various blows, with neither taking any significant damage.

After another 8 minutes Kagome blew her whistle again, signalling the end of round two. Hiei and Roy stood, each panting slightly, covered by small scratches and unnoticeable bruises.

Roy smirked, "For the final round, why don't we use our weapons?"

Hiei nodded "Hn."

After a ten minute break they were ready to start again. Hiei had his sword, unsheathed, in his hand. Roy had his pistol in its holster in his jacket. Kagome blew the whistle and this time Roy took the offensive. With two short jabs and a roundhouse kick that Hiei barely dodged it had become obvious that they had both been holding back. Hiei smirked and (careful to only hit with the back of his blade) attacked with sixteen strikes, 14 of which Roy dodged. The last two strikes made contact, forcing Roy back. Hiei used his own momentum to spin, duck and stop with the blade directly in front of Roy's throat. But it became apparent that he was not the victor as he felt the tip of Roy's gun pressed against the side of his head.

Hiei knew he could move faster than a bullet on most occasions, but not at this range. He cursed himself, but accepted his defeat admirably. A shriek of Kagome's whistle concluded the match.

Hiei stood as Roy lowered his weapon. "You fight well, for someone your size." Roy remarked. Hiei simply shrugged, "As do you, it must be hard to try and hit beyond your ego." Although Hiei would never admit it Kagome could see he had enjoyed the spar.

At 3pm they met back at the living area, L and Himekawa strutted in late and sat down. Kagome explained to them what they had found in the training area, that being equipment and not much else. L reported that they had found books from multiple dimensions, even some maps of places they hadn't known existed. Then C.C. spoke, "We found a locked door." Himekawa raised an eyebrow, "did you try breaking the lock?"

"There was no actual lock," C.C. sighed, "It was as if there was a barrier around the door." Hiei looked over from his usual spot near the window, the conversation was now entering his territory. "What kind of barrier?" Kagome asked, noticing Hiei's sudden attention.

"I am not sure," She sighed, "I haven't seen anything like this, but it's got an… aura…" Roy cleared his throat, gathering the attention of the others. "I'm planning on going back there with anyone who thinks they might know something about it. We leave in five, you are dismissed." Even though he seemed self-absorbed his voice seemed to command respect.

Hiei followed Roy, much to his own annoyance. Kagome tried to strike up conversations with him but so far all efforts had failed. C.C. had stayed back to talk with Himekawa, and Roy seemed to trust the two enough to leave them both in the living area. Roy led them to a large door, more of a gate actually.

The gate was covered by a thin film of a goldish colour, which sometimes became a deep, dark blue. Hiei's eyes narrowed, there was no way this was made by a human.

"Have you tried breaking through it?" L asked, trying to gather what little information there was.

"I tried multiple types of attacks ranging from flames to bullets, but there was no effect at all." Roy replied, "If anyone else wants to try anything feel free to do so now."

Hiei looked around and, upon seeing that no one else was going to do anything, removed his headband. He was standing facing the barrier, his face obscured to the others. All they would be able to see, even if they looked, was a slight green glow. Taking a quiet breath he opened his Jagan eye. He looked into the barrier trying to trace it, or at least find out what was on the other side. He stifled a gasp, the barrier held no trace of demonic energy, it felt much, much worse. He couldn't see beyond it, but he analysed its very buildings. He felt a tug on his mind but ignored it, concentrating. He had almost found a trace of a person when something crashed into his side, throwing him across the room.

As he fell Hiei twisted his arms to protect his face and eyes as he slammed into the wall. He heard Kagome cry out but ignored it as he pushed himself into a crouching position.

"Not so fast, three eyed midget." It was his voice. Gamblers voice. Emitting from a speaker on the opposite wall. "You'll have to be patient to find me." There was a small tube of metal poking through the wall. The muzzle of a gun. "Oh… and you'll all find out what this door's for later. Ciao maggots." There was a click and the voice disappeared.

Hiei pushed himself up, ignoring the sharp pain in his side. He leant against the wall for support. The others looked over at him. "Hiei are…" Kagome began before she was cut off by Hiei "I'm fine." He growled. He put his hand to his side and his eyes narrowed when he drew back blood. He sighed and walked over to where he stood before, picked up his headband. He ignored the others and walked back to the living area. It was painful but the bullet had missed his vitals, he realized that Gambler probably didn't want to kill him yet.

He reached the living area, Kagome still trying to help him. He ignored Himekawa's questions and sat near the window.

"Just let me help you, you'll bleed to death if you don't do anything." Kagome pleaded.

"I'll be fine." Hiei growled. "I heal faster than mortals."

"Isn't it painful?"

"I've had worse. I just need to rest for a bit." He sighed. Kagome went and sat at the other side of the room. She now noticed the green ebb from behind his headband. Hiei closed his normal eyes.

* * *

**How was that? **

**I realize some people may think Hiei is out of character because he's acting to reserved and silent instead of getting overly angry, BUT this is because he realizes that Gambler shouldn't be under-estimated, after he somehow captured them all and brought them there. **

**More next week.**

**\(^^)/ **


	6. Chapter 6: The calm before the cliche

**Sorry I'm a day late, I had a rough day, well it wasn't that bad but I'm a whinny b****.**

**This chapter may be kinda unexciting, but there's more fighting next time.**

**Disclaimer at the end. **

* * *

Hiei only slept for a few hours, by the time he awoke is wound had already begun to heal, thanks to his koorime blood. He looked up to the clock, which read 2am. He sighed quietly and hopped up. He noticed Kagome sleeping in the same spot she had been last night. 'Foolish girl' he thought. He left swiftly, heading to the training room. He was annoyed at himself for not noticing the bullet, even if he had been preoccupied.

As he beat a punching bag he thought about the Renkai Tentai, he then pushed all those thoughts from his mind. He doubted they would be searching, He'd never been that close to them. At around 7:30 Kagome entered the room.

"I thought you'd be here." She sighed. Hiei simply replied with his signature "Hn".

"So… how are your wounds."

"Fine." Hiei continued doing one-handed handstand push-ups. Kagome gritted her teeth slightly, before continuing. "What is the demon world like?" Hiei stopped and flipped into standing position, thinking. "It was... chaotic, even with the three rulers. There was no such thing as fair, murder and terror went unpunished. It was brilliant." Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"I haven't been there since I was young." Hiei continued, "Like I said earlier, I'm on parole. For now I have to work for the Reikai." He noticed her questioning look, "The spirit world. King Enma over-sees the three realms."

"What did you do to be on Parole?" Kagome asked.

"I stole something from Enma's vault." Hiei said, turning away signalling the end of that conversation. But Kagome wasn't done yet.

"Why don't you trust any of us?" Hiei looked over his shoulder, "It's nothing personal. I just don't like humans, or anyone for that matter."

Kagome wandered the halls. Conversations with Hiei always seemed to leave a bitter taste in her mouth. She could tell that he was either really lonely, or had been through a significantly traumatic past. She hadn't asked about his third eye, but she thought it was probably a touchy subject.

She stopped walking when she realised she was lost, this place was a lot bigger than she remembered, long hallways stretched out on either side of her. She turned to go back but found a wall behind her. Undeterred she ran onward. She suddenly slammed into someone, she was about to apologies when she realised she didn't recognise this person. He was quite tall, with bronze skin and black hair. His eyes were covered by a headband.

He stood, "Oh! I'm so sorry!" He stammered, he seemed to be quite shy.

"No its okay," Kagome replied as he helped her up, "I wasn't looking where I was going. My name is Higurashi Kagome." She wondered how this man could see, with his eyes covered.

"Nice to meet you Higurashi-san, you can call me Scholar." He bowed slightly. She returned the gesture, "Were you brought here by Gambler as well?" She asked. Scholar looked confused.

"Oh… You must be one of the twelve people he brought here." Scholar sighed quietly. "I'm really sorry about him."

"Why would you be sorry?" Kagome asked. Scholar's face lost all expression.

"Because he is my lord. I work for him." Kagome gasped, and slowly began backing off, hoping that he wouldn't see.

"I don't have a say in his decisions." Scholar continued, "Don't worry, I won't try to hurt you. I do not agree with what he's doing."

"Then why don't you do anything about it?" Kagome asked, relaxing slightly. Scholar didn't seem to be a bad person to her.

"Because he granted me eternal life. So I am now his slave forever." Scholar didn't seem that bothered by this. "But… I guess I can help you out in a different way… as long as I'm not breaking any of his orders." He paused for a moment, as if in deep thought, "I can't send you back, but I can tell your friends how to get here."

"Really!?" Kagome gasped. Scholar nodded.

"Gambler never said I couldn't, I would just open a door for your allies." He grinned. "Don't tell the others though, Gambler can hear everywhere, except here."

"Thank you." Kagome smiled, "But what will happen to you?" Scholar looked shocked, as if no one had worried about him before.

"D… don't worry. I'm quite happy to serve Gambler. He's not really not that bad. He has his own reasons for doing this" Scholar rubbed the back of his neck. Then he pushed on the wall next to her, which opened like a door. "Well, you should get back to your team, Gambler will be contacting you guys soon anyway." Kagome nodded and smiled.

"Really, thank you… Scholar. I hope we meet again." She walked through the wall-door, Scholar chuckled, "knowing my luck we probably will. Good bye Higurashi-san." He closed the door.

Kagome was now standing in a darkened hallway. Unlike the other hallways which were adorned with red carpets and paintings, this hallway was made of sandstone, with cobwebs and the occasional bone on the floor. After walking for a bit she came up to a big stone door, which she pulled open with considerable effort. She blinked in the harsh light of… The living area!

L looked up from a book, "Ah, you're back. What took you so long?" Kagome looked around and opened the door behind her, which now lead to the normal hallway. She closed the door again, then turned to L, "I just got a bit lost." She smiled.

That night, at 7:30, they all met up back at the living area. L, C.C., Roy and L sat at the table, Himekawa sat on the couch and Hiei took his usual spot by the window. Kagome wished she could tell the others what happened, but took heed of Scholar's warning.

L was first to speak, but his words were grim. "I believe I know where the sealed door leads." He had an array of books spread out around him, everything from maps, to police records, to folk lore, and everything in-between. There was a stack of 6 books in front of him.

"I believe it leads to a large open area which connects our quarters to the other teams. Gambler wants us to fight." He was about to continue when they heard a voice from above.

"Ding, ding, ten points for nerd boy!" They all knew who it was by this point, Gambler wasn't really subtle. "You're almost right. Well, that doesn't matter yet. ANYWAY, I'm here to give you maggots an announcement! Tomorrow at 10 o'clock you need to send one pair to the sealed door. A pair that I'm gonna pick, just to annoy you. Hrm… I pick Midget and Mary-Sue." This was met with blank looks of confusion. "Umm, you know, three eyes and School girl." Kagome gasped, Hiei simply sighed.

Gambler continued, "You'll meet a pair of the other team, you can decide what to do from there. The gate will close behind you and reopen an hour later. Well, that's all for now. Good night maggots!"

The room fell silent. Hiei shrugged, "So be it." He turned away from the other.

Roy approached Kagome. "This will be dangerous, but maybe it's for the best."

"What do you mean?" Kagome queried.

"You are a kind hearted girl," Roy said. "If anyone has a chance to make an alliance with the other team it's you. And if they decide to attack, well, you're no pushover. Hiei and you can definitely take care of yourselves."

Kagome raised her eyebrows, "What makes you think I can handle it?"

Roy grinned, "You don't have the hands of a child who is weak, you have the hands of a woman who has been through many hardships, but always seen them through to the end."

Kagome smiled, Roy was a lot kinder than she had once thought.

"Watch out," C.C. smirked from the other side of the table, "He's a womaniser." Roy twitched, "That has nothing to do with this!" He retorted. Kagome giggled at their bickering, it had been so long since she had been able to laugh.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN characters from Yu Yu Hakusho, Inuyasha, Full Metal Alchemist, Code Geass, Death Note OR Beelzebub.**

**I DO OWN the character of Gambler. He is an OC created by my co-worker who has given me permission to upload this.**

**Thanks guys.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Prince and the Ninja

**Hey peeps! Another fight scene in this chap! I'm really happy with this one.**

**Enjoy! Disclaimer at the end.**

* * *

Kagome woke up early, she changed into a pale blue shirt, and chose pants rather than a skirt, she needed to be able to move freely. She put on her training shoes and let the bedroom. Hiei was waiting outside, he hadn't entered the bedroom in the whole time of them being there. Kagome had begun to wonder if he even slept normally.

She ate some food and by 9:30 they set off, it usually only takes 5 minutes to reach the door, but it was better to be there early. Gambler had warned them not to bring anyone else, and they planned to listen to what he had to say. They all realised that he had to be powerful if he was able to capture them all so easily, and that annoyed Hiei to no end.

They reached the door with twenty minutes to spare. Kagome went over the plan with Hiei.

"We're going to try to be civil for now, if we can form an alliance with these guys then we have a better chance of finding our way home." Hiei nodded, he understood what was at stake here.

He would have to put his pent up aggression aside, save it for Kuwabara.

At exactly 10 o'clock the door opened. The room was large, bigger than large. It was the size of a football stadium. Kagome and Hiei entered, the door closing swiftly behind them. They could see two other figures on the other side, where there was an identical door. The walked to the centre, the others doing the same. They seemed to be two men. One wore plated armour and had hair similar to Hiei's, except his hair has slicked up at the front, showing his hairline. Also unlike Hiei he was quite tall.

The other man had spiky silver hair, but he didn't seem to be old. He wore a headband over one eye and a mask over his lower face. He also wore a tactical green vest. He was reading a book as he walked. The man with black hair kept scowling at the other man.

They met in the middle. Kagome bowed deeply, "Greetings, I am Higurashi Kagome and this is Hiei." She glanced at Hiei who gave a nod. "We would like to speak with you peacefully in order to form a possible alliance." Hiei remained silent.

The grey haired man nodded, "That is probably a smart idea. I am Kakashi Hatake," He gesture to the other man with a nod, "This is Vegeta." 'Vegeta' sneered.

'He's going to be trouble' Kagome thought but she smiled. "It is nice to meet you both. Our group believes it would be best to form an alliance with your team in order to find a way back to our universes."

Vegeta started to object but was cut off by Kakashi, "I would agree, my group had a similar idea. I take it your group knows about the multiple worlds?"

Kagome nodded, "Yes, but we are fairly certain some of us come from the same world. Has your group found any means of escape thus far?"

Kakashi shook his head, "Vegeta has the ability to fly, but even when he went out the window he found no land. We seem to be floating over a planet of water. Although we have no idea about how Gambler could have brought us all here."

Hiei suddenly spoke up from the back, "Gambler isn't human. We shouldn't assume he has ordinary capabilities."

Vegeta narrowed his eyes, "What do you mean not human, so he's an alien. So what?"

Hiei sighed, "Was your door sealed by a glowing barrier?" He asked Kakashi, ignoring Vegeta.

"Yes, none of us could break through it." Hiei reached up and removed his headband. Kagome's eyes widened, even she hadn't seen 'it' from this close.

Hiei continued, "I am a demon. This eye can analyse energy and trace it. I expected to find demonic energy from a high level barrier like that, but no, I momentarily traced it to him, and he's much worse." Kagome was silently angry, why hadn't he told this to the group.

Vegeta stepped forward, "Just because he's stronger than a child like you doesn't mean he's a match for the prince of all Saiyans!" He was obviously referring to himself.

Hiei's eyes narrowed "Firstly, although I may look young I am over 1000 years old(1). Secondly, regarding Gambler strength, well, he managed to get you here didn't he?" Kagome realised how drastically this was going downhill, but couldn't stop them.

"Are you calling me weak runt?" Vegeta snarled.

"No, I'm just saying that Gambler is obviously strong idiot." Hiei retorted.

"Um… We should all calm down." Kagome began but was cut off as Vegeta fired a beam from his hand. "Don't tell me what to do!" Kagome shrieked but at the last second Hiei jumped in the way deflecting the beam with his sword.

"Oh sure, attack the woman, that'll totally prove your strength." Hiei growled sarcastically, which only angered Vegeta further. Kakashi grabbed Kagome's hand and led her away from the other two. "Even if those two fight it's important we don't let Gambler win. He wants an all-out team death match. We need to form an alliance." He whispered to her once they had reached a safe distance. Kagome nodded and the two began negotiating.

Hiei faced Vegeta. The fact that his very survival was on the line never crossed his mind, he was concentrated entirely on the enemy before him.  
"I was told to try and make an alliance with you weaklings," Vegeta smirked, "But I think I'll teach you a lesson in respect first."

"Oh, I am deeply sorry." Hiei taunted, completely undeterred, "Have I hurt the royal brat's feelings?"

Vegeta snarled and lunged at him but Hiei was faster as he seemed to teleport behind him. "What's the matter? Having a royal tantrum?" Vegeta roared as he flew in with a punch. Hiei dodged and hit the back of Vegeta's head with the hilt of his sword. Vegeta turned to counter but Hiei had already vanished. He looked around and saw the little demon standing about 50 metres away.

"Galick Gun!" Vegeta roared as a beam of energy erupted from his hands, Hiei went to dodge but suddenly Vegeta was next to him. 'Damn it, he distracted me with an attack he didn't expect to hit' Hiei silently cursed as Vegeta punched him across the face, sending him flying backwards.

Hiei span as he fell and landed on his feet. Jumping to the side as a beam hit where he had been. He ran in with his sword, slashing 18 times in a single second. Vegeta dodged all but the final swipe which he caught in between his palms. He outstretched his finger to Hiei's face. "Bang beam."

Hiei tumbled backwards, he'd managed to move his body so the small red beam had missed his face, but it had clipped his shoulder. He winced as he felt the wound from yesterday re-open. He saw Vegeta flying in to finish the job. At the last second he ripped the seals from his arm, revealing the dragon tattoo beneath. With his hand pointed at the quickly approaching Vegeta he let out a roar.

"DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAME!"

* * *

**Cliff hanger! Ain't I a stinker!**

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**I am not sure about this, I looked everywhere but couldn't find his actual age. But I heard Youko Kurama is around 1000 in demon years so I made Hiei just a little younger than him.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN characters from Yu Yu Hakusho, Inuyasha, Full Metal Alchemist, Code Geass, Death Note, Beelzebub, Dragonball Z OR Naruto.**

**I DO OWN the character of Gambler. He is an OC created by my co-worker who has given me permission to upload this.**


	8. Chapter 8: Negotiations

**Hey, New chap and I have an announcement! **

**I'm looking for someone to proofread this fic, for both grammatical and story errors, I would send them each chapter a few days before the upload time. If you're interested simply review or PM me.**

**Yusuke and Crew are in this chapter! :D this is one of my fav chaps so far, and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**Disclaimer at the end.**

* * *

A red haired boy left for school. He didn't want to go today, but he really didn't want his mother to worry. She was too important to him. He turned suddenly as he heard a yell. "HEY, Kurama wait up!"

Kurama sighed as Yusuke ran up behind him, "I thought I told you to call me Shuichi in public." He hissed. "Sorry," Yusuke sighed, without looking sorry at all, "So, heard anything from Koenma?"

Kurama sighed, "No, apparently they have no record of any of the barriers opening outside of appointments." Yusuke looked serious now, "It isn't like him to just take off like that." They both turned as they heard another yell, "Oi! Urameshi! Shuichi! Wait up!" Kurama looked over to Yusuke as if to say, 'look, even Kuwabara can remember.'

Kuwabara ran up next to them, "I'm taking it from the long faces you guys haven't heard anything about the runt." Kurama shook his head.

"He could have just ran off again, you know how he can't be found unless he wants to be." Kuwabara suggested but Kurama crossed his arms, "Hiei wouldn't leave in the middle of a mission. And even Spirit world can't track him down this time."

Yusuke sighed, "It's been a week, we shouldn't give up yet." Kuwabara was about to reply when he suddenly turned his head. "What is it?" Kurama enquired.

"I just felt a huge amount of power, really close by! How can you guys not feel that?!" Kurama and Yusuke couldn't reply as a wave of energy seemed to flow past them. "This way!" Yelled Kuwabara as he led them through the alley ways.

They stopped suddenly at a dead end. There was a man standing there. He seemed to be human but the amount of power just flowing from his body was incredible.

"Are you the Renkai Tentai?" The mysterious figure asked. He had unkept black hair which mostly covered a band of fabric over his eyes.

"What's it too ya?" Yusuke growled threateningly, although the figure seemed undeterred.

"I'm here to tell you the location of your friend. The one with the spiky hair and short temper."

"You know where Hiei is?" Kurama raised an eyebrow, unsure if this new entity was trustable.

The figure snapped its fingers, "Hiei! That was his name! Oh, Yes. Your friend has been taken to another dimension where his life is currently in peril. Now I'm gonna need you guys to listen." He cut off Kuwabara's question, "I can open a portal to this other dimension, but I can't take you directly to him. The portal will open in two days' time, right here. I can't open it any sooner. I advise you prepare any equipment you might need. I can't stay long." The figure began to turn away.

"Who are you?" Kurama asked. The figure twitched, "Call me Scholar. On a final note, Hiei wasn't the only one to be taken. I'm gathering people from many dimensions to help save their kidnapped friends. Chances are you'll see them in two days' time. Good luck." And with that the figure pushed against the wall, stepping through it like a door and disappearing.

Hiei collapsed on one knee, panting heavily. Vegeta lay on the ground about 60 metres away, unconscious. He had taken the dragon head on and Hiei was surprised he was still alive. Hiei sheaved his sword and used it to balance himself. He limped over to Kagome and Kakashi. "How's negotiations going?" Kagome looked at his various wounds.

"We… we made an agreement of mutual trust in order to find a way out. Hatake-san informed me about his team's status and I informed him of ours." Hiei nodded and sat on the ground.

"I'm surprised to see you're still alive after facing Vegeta, let alone standing." Kakashi raised an eyebrow. Hiei shrugged, "only just, I used all my energy in that last attack." He seemed exhausted, too much so to argue with Kakashi for under-estimating him. In fact he only managed to stay conscious for five minutes before slumping. His wounds weren't fatal but he was bleeding quite heavily. Kagome was quite disturbed by how casual he was with being wounded. She pitied him.

After another twenty minutes of negotiating with Kakashi the door behind them opened. A figure walked in. It was Scholar, but he ignored Kagome completely, probably to keep their interactions secret.

"Greetings, I am Scholar, server of Gambler." Only now did Kagome feel the overpowering wave of energy. "Your hour is up. Please return to your gates." Kakashi nodded and went to drag Vegeta away. Scholar turned to Kagome, "I'll help you carry your partner to your gate." He picked up Hiei and slung him over one of his shoulders. When they reached the gate Kagome noticed a small piece of paper on Hiei's neck, it had her name on it. Scholar stumbled and whispered something in Kagome's ear, "Open it in your room." He snapped his fingers and both the gates opened.

"And as Gambler told me to say, 'Ha ha ha ha ha, Good night maggots." He said in monotone.

Kagome carried Hiei to the infirmary, silently thanking the fact he was short and easy to carry. She opened the door to find C.C. standing inside, a large quantity of bandages and antiseptics prepared next to her. "I thought this may happen." She sighed.

"The negotiations actually went quite well," Kagome retorted, "but one member of the other pair attacked and fought with Hiei." C.C. shrugged "I'm a pessimist. I'll tell the others you're here."

Kagome carried him over to a bed and removed his cloak and shirt. She was used to dressing Inuyasha's wounds. She gasped when she saw his chest was covered in small, almost unnoticeable scars. Soldiering on, she dis-infected and bandaged his wounds. The worst of it was a deep stab-like wound on is shoulder and his wound from yesterday, which had reopened. She treated them first than disinfected the smaller scratches. She finished by putting a pad on his cheek which was slightly swollen from Vegeta's punch. Hiei didn't stir but occasionally murmured isolated words.

Roy and L walked in just as she finished treating Hiei's wounds.

"I take it negotiations didn't go so well." Roy said bluntly. Kagome smiled, "actually went quite well. Hatake-san agreed with…" She was suddenly cut off by Roy, "Wait, the other pair was Hatake Kakashi and Vegeta?"

"Yeah, how did you know?" Kagome exclaimed.

"C.C. and I met them in the second stage. Remember how we had fought with another pair? That was Vegeta. I'm glad you're both still alive. Did Hiei manage to hold his own for an hour?"

"No, Hiei defeated Vegeta. Then passed out from exhaustion a while later." Roy looked quite shocked, Hiei was obviously stronger than he had thought.

They left Hiei to rest. Kagome told Roy and the others what she had discussed with Kakashi. She told them how their quarters may be identical, how they had explored outside and found nothing else. She told them that Kakashi had suggested that they try and find a way to communicate. She told them that Kakashi was a joint captain for their team and how the other captain was named Sanji.

Later that night she opened the note from Scholar in her bed.

'I've contacted the friends of Hiei, Roy, C.C., as well as 4 members of the other team. Your friends are worried about you but glad to know you're okay. Inuyasha said to tell you he's coming to find you.

Don't wait for your friends to save you, they may be too late. Gambler doesn't monitor the bedrooms.

Good luck.

Scholar.'

She smiled. Not only because the note gave her hope but also because apparently Hiei had friends.

* * *

**Longest chap so far I think.**

**If you're angry 'cause you think Vegeta should have won please take the following facts into account:**

**-This story is set before he becomes Majin-Vegeta in the DBZ plotline**

**-He was underestimating Hiei and took the Dragon of the Darkness Flame TO THE FACE! **

**-Hiei has actually has the most kills in YYH, (it's on his wiki)**

**Thanks so much for reading, remember to apply for the proofreading job if your interested.(There is no pay though :'()**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN characters from Yu Yu Hakusho, Inuyasha, Code Geass, Full metal Alchemist, Beelzebub, Death Note, Naruto, Dragon Ball Z or One Piece.)**

**I DO OWN the characters Gambler and Scholar, they are from an original piece of mine, and belong to my co-worker.**

**Thank you.**


	9. Chapter 9: Aftermath and a Telepath

**Hello again. New chaps done. **

**I'm still looking for anyone interested in proofreading, there's no form of payment but it wold mean you'd be able to read this before anyone else. :D**

**Disclaimer at the end.**

* * *

Hiei woke up on a bed. He didn't like that. Sitting up he felt slight pain from his side and his shoulder. His wounds hadn't completely healed yet. He cursed himself for getting injured like that. Getting up he found his shirt and cloak folded on a table and put them on. He was about to leave when Kagome entered.

"Ah, should you be moving around so soon?" She asked, she looked concerned, which annoyed Hiei slightly. He hated those pitying eyes.

"Don't worry about me. It's fine."

Kagome sighed, "I get that you can't trust people, it's none of my business, but you need to realise that we have to look out for each other."

Hiei looked at her then looked away, "I'm not the type to look out for others, but I guess I owe you for releasing me from the coffin in the first place. I may not be able to trust you, so you'll just have to trust me." Kagome smiled, earning her a scowl from Hiei, which she promptly ignored.

"Hiei…" Kagome began, "Do you have something to return to back in our world?" Hiei thought for a second as if the thought hadn't fully crossed his mind before.

"I think the people I work with will be happier now I'm gone. I would insult them, threaten them and on numerous occasions nearly be responsible for their mortality. I doubt they would be looking for me." Kagome frowned, according to Scholar's note this couldn't be true, but she couldn't tell him about that.

"So why do you want to return?" Kagome asked. Hiei didn't hesitate to answer this time.

"There is someone I need to return to. They don't know who I really am, but I must protect them." Hiei almost smiled as he talked about this person. "What about you? I'm guessing you have friends and a lover." Hiei smirked, catching Kagome by surprise.

"I… um… their just good friends of mine," Kagome blushed, "their probably worried, so I have to return as soon as possible." Hiei nodded, he usually thought friends are just a crutch for the weak, but he knew having something to protect can often make people stronger.

Kagome took a deep breath before asking, "Do you… fight often?"

Hiei raised an eyebrow, "You saw the scars?" Kagome simple nodded with a sheepish look that Hiei simply shrugged off, "Those were quite recent. They'll probably be gone in couple of weeks." He noticed Kagome's confused look. "What? I told you I heal faster than mortals. These scars are only from about three weeks ago." Kagome sighed as she realised that this must be a usual occurrence for Hiei. Hiei frowned as he realised she was pitying him. He still hated those pitying eyes.

"Look woman," He sighed, "I am a murderous demon with a large history of violence. It's better not to concern yourself with me. For now you'll be able to trust me to watch your back, but after we leave this place we will never meet again."

Two days passed with no significant progress, each day Hiei would usually spend several hours in the training room. He hated that he'd only defeated Vegeta because he had been under-estimated. His wounds had mostly healed. The team would meet up at 5 o'clock every day to discuss their findings and plans.

Hiei followed Kagome into the main area. Kagome had been trying to help him open up to the group but her attempts only proved to make him more uncooperative. Roy started the meeting with his usual greeting before asking the pairs to speak in turn on any new ideas.

"We need to find a way to communicate with the other team," Himekawa began, despite Hiei's assumptions he seemed to be quite intelligent with strategies. "If we can establish a connection then we'll be able to double the amount of area covered. Does anyone have any ideas?"

Hiei sighed as he stepped forward, he hadn't wanted to reveal all his abilities yet, but the situation made doing so necessary. "My Jagan eye has a telepathic ability. I can try to connect to a member of the other team."

"Why didn't you tell us of this earlier? We could have been communicating when you met Kakashi and Vegeta!" Himekawa interrogated, Hiei simply shrugged him off.

"Gambler knew the extent of my abilities before when I was trying to remotely view him from the barrier. He warned us to go alone, he would have known if we were connected."

Roy sighed, "Fine. I guess that's our best shot by this point anyway. It would be good if you can try to set up a link after this meeting." Hiei nodded and returned to his position.

"Second item on agenda." Roy continued, "Does anyone have any ideas on Gambler's possible motives yet?" He was answered by sighs and shrugs.

"Okay then. Meeting adjourned." Roy waved a hand.

Hiei sat on the ground next to the window. His natural eyes were closed and his headband had been removed. He branched out with his Jagan, he couldn't remote view anything past the resealed door but the barriers seemed to be open to telepathy.

"Can anyone hear me? Anyone at all?" He was surprised to receive an answer almost immediately.

"What? Who's there? Show yourself!" The voice was feminine, but aggressive.

"This is a telepathic message. I'm a member of a captured team led by Roy Mustang. Is this a member of the team led by Kakashi and… Sanji?" The voice paused.

"Yes. Would you like me to inform Kakashi-senpai?" Hiei silently cringed at the girls admiring tone, but continued.

"Not yet. I'd like to test the extent of the connection. Who are you with now?"

"My partner, K-san. Why?" Her voice seemed confused.

"I'm going to try and see your side by using the telepathic link as a guide. Wait a minute." Hiei concentrated, if he could set up a full connection than he would be able to both see and communicate with the other side.

After a few minutes his vision cleared and he saw a room, there was a girl with blue hair sitting on a bed, and a teenage boy with bright orange spiked hair sleeping in another. He was about to tell the girl he could see her when all of a sudden his vision went black. He heard a voice, a voice so filled with power it was enough to make an S class demon tremble.

"Tch Tch, three eyes, what did I tell you about patience? Looks like I'm going to have to teach you a lesson!" Hiei gasped as a sudden pain seemed to vibrate through his skull. He tried to move but he couldn't. The pain intensified, and Hiei yelled out. He couldn't see or hear anything, there was nothing to distract him from the pain. He didn't remember losing consciousness.

Kagome had been sitting on the other side of the room when Hiei suddenly collapsed, writhing in pain. She tried to break him from his trance but he couldn't hear her. His eyes had glazed over in an expression of pure agony. She called out to the others, who quickly ran into the room. Hiei thrashed, hands desperately clawing at his head.

Roy punched him in the stomach, knocking him unconscious. No one spoke as he carried Hiei to the infirmary.

* * *

**Oh, how I enjoy being mean to the bad-ass characters.**

**Hope you enjoyed, leave a review if you didn't but have an idea of what can be improved.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN characters from Yu Yu Hakusho, Inuyasha, Beelzebub, Death Note, Code Geass, Full Metal Alchemist, Dragonball Z or Naruto.**

**I DO OWN Gambler and Scholar, they are copyrighted on my DeviantART and in my actual workplace.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	10. Chapter 10: Back to the Meet and Greet

**New Chaps up, I'm really happy with this one, more violence :D**

**Disclaimer at the end.**

* * *

Kagome sat in a chair next to Hiei, who lay on the infirmary bed. He occasionally twitched or called out isolated words, but did not awaken. Seeing him like this scared her. She'd thought he was so strong, that the idea that someone could drive him to this state was frightening. It was 2:30 in the afternoon, eight hours after Hiei had collapsed. He still hadn't stirred.

She was still sitting there when a voice vibrated through the walls, his voice. Gambler's voice.

"Good afternoon maggots! Today is a special day! Today I'm going to send in another pair from each team to meet. And this time I'm sure there'll be a fight. But I'll be switching it up a bit, my informant will bring each team a letter with the two lucky victims at 11:30pm, and the two will enter through the gate at midnight. See you then!" there was a click and the room was silent.

Kagome stood and left to the living area, she hoped Hiei would be fine on his own. Roy and the others were waiting.

"We need to all be prepared," Roy began, "He could call out any pair of us, including Kagome and Hiei."

Kagome gasped, "But we were sent in last time, and Hiei's in no condition to move yet!"

"I know," Roy sighed, "But we have no idea how Gambler's mind works, and if he sends in the same pairs as last time… well you have some idea how pissed Vegeta will be." Kagome practically shivered at the thought. Roy ran them all through different passive and aggressive techniques that would be useful in case of attack. No one felt completely ready.

At exactly 11:30 the group heard a knock on the door. C.C. opened it to see a man with black hair and a blindfold. "Good evening." The man said in monotone, "My name is Scholar, I'm delivering the letter." He passed her a letter and closed the door.

C.C. sighed and opened it, her eyes widened and she gasped. Roy walked up and his face became grim. Kagome approached and her heart fell.

'Higurashi Kagome and Roy Mustang' Gambler had never said he was choosing an existing pair, he was just picking two people. They had 30 minutes to reach the gate, their strategies and plans ruined. Kagome went to her room and grabbed her bow and arrows, hoping that the other pair would be peaceful.

The scenery was the same as the last time Kagome had been there. The cracks from Hiei and Vegeta's battle where still there. Roy gave Kagome an encouraging nod.

Their hearts skipped a beat when they heard a voice. The voice of the man who had fought Roy on their first meeting. The voice of the man who had wounded C.C. The voice of the man who had been defeated by Hiei.

"It's you two! Where's the runt!" Vegeta roared as he flew towards them. The other person was too far away to see much except for a shock of bright orange hair.

Roy turned to Kagome, "I'll try and hold him off for a while. I won't make any promises though. If I'm defeated you'll have to hold your own until the hour is up and the doors open."

Kagome nodded, "I'll help when I can, if you can distract him then I can shoot him with my arrows." She pulled her readied her bow from her shoulder.

Vegeta was faster than expected as he flew head on into Roy, tackling him into the air. Roy clicked his fingers and transmuted a flame into his hand, which he forced into Vegeta's face. Vegeta released Roy but didn't seem to have taken any damage.

Vegeta came in quickly with a left jab, which Roy blocked with his right, before countering with a kick and a backwards leap. Vegeta continued taking the offensive, Roy struggled to block and counter. Vegeta threw another few jabs at an impossible speed, so instead of blocking Roy rolled onto his back and pushed out both legs, double kicking Vegeta in the throat.

Vegeta may have had the advantage in raw speed, strength and power, but Roy's attacks were always aimed at the vitals with no wasted movement.

Roy rubbed his fingers on his left hand, enveloping Vegeta in a storm of flame. This only seemed to anger the Saiyan warrior, who caught Roy off-guard and hit him into the air. Once airborne Roy pulled his pistol from his jacket, shooting a warning shot into the ground next to Vegeta.

Roy didn't want to kill Vegeta, mostly because Kakashi would die too. But Roy wasn't afraid to heavily injure.

As Roy fell he twisted to evade a beam fired from Vegeta's palm. When he landed he swept a leg around, kicking Vegeta in the face. To Roy's surprise Vegeta didn't try to dodge, instead Vegeta grabbed Roy's ankle, using his momentum to spin Roy around and slam him into the ground.

Roy gasped in pain, but just before Vegeta could do a follow up attack an arrow of light flickered through the air, embedding itself in Vegeta's shoulder. Vegeta growled as he tore the arrow from his flesh, seeming surprisingly affected.

He turned to Kagome but before he could attack Roy swept his legs from underneath him. Roy flipped up and got some distance. Vegeta was now more enraged than ever.

Roy took a quick breath as Vegeta flew towards him. At the very last second Roy moved to the side, placed his palm on Vegeta's head, flipped him over and slammed him into the ground. Vegeta stopped moving.

Roy stood, breathing heavily. He looked up and was about to ask Kagome if she was alright when a small red beam speared through his stomach. Roy fell, still conscious, struggling to get up.

Vegeta stood, a psychotic smile on his face and turned to Kagome. "You know, I just realised something." Kagome shivered at the look he was giving her, "If I kill you, then the runt dies as well!"

Kagome didn't let him make a move towards her, she took off running. She had her bow ready and was firing glowing arrows towards Vegeta. He snarled, "Woman, this isn't even my final form!"

He kicked the ground and shards of stone raced through the air towards Kagome. She dropped to the ground, avoiding the worst of the debris. She looked up to see Vegeta already standing there.

Vegeta raised a palm to her face, and she winced as it began to glow. Just when she thought she was doomed a foot kicked down on Vegeta's head. Forcing him to the ground. But it didn't just stop there, Kagome scrambled up as a crater was created by the force, half burying Vegeta at least two metres down.

Kagome slowly looked up at her sudden saviour. He had bright orange hair that spiked out kind of like the top of a strawberry. He was wearing a school uniform that had a good luck charm sewn to the lining. His face was harsh, almost scary as he glared at Vegeta's unconscious body.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!"

* * *

**Who's that pokemon?**

**Seriously, whoever can guess who the new mystery man is gets... nothing... 'cause this is the internet... but still!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN characters from YYH, Inuyasha, Beelzebub, Death Note, Code Geass, FMA, DBZ or Bleach.**

**I DO OWN the characters Gambler and Scholar, they are copyrighted to me on DeviantART and in real life.**

**Tenth chapter and no reviews. I'm okay with it, but seriously, ten dedicated chapters and not even flame. Is anyone actually reading this?**

**Sorry, sorry, I know I'm just being an attention wh***.**


End file.
